Muffins aux betteraves et cervelle de cacahouète
by Alice E. Sinclair
Summary: Scorpius s'est débrouillé pour se retrouver encore une fois à l'infirmerie. Albus n'en est pas particulièrement content et va tenter de le faire savoir à son imbécile d'ami, muffins aux betteraves en renfort. OS


**Muffins aux betteraves et cervelle de cacahouète**

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et hirsutes, le bras chargé d'un panier en osier. D'un pas légèrement raide, il se dirigea vers le fond de la salle, droit sur un lit entouré de fleurs, de ballons et de sucreries. Un garçon blond au visage tuméfié et au poignet bandé l'accueillit d'un sourire grimaçant.

- Il te manque quatre dents, remarqua le visiteur avec un faible sourire en s'installant sur une chaise qu'il tira près du lit.

- Tu as d'horribles cernes sous les yeux, répondit le blessé d'une voix éraillée en lorgnant sur le panier de son ami.

- Comment tu te sens?

- Comme quelqu'un qui s'est pris une batte dans la figure.

Ses lèvres fendillées s'étirèrent dans une grimace douloureuse.

- Faut dire que tu l'as cherché, répliqua le visiteur sur un ton sec.

- Comment? protesta le blessé en fronçant les sourcils. C'est ce connard de Smith qui a commencé! Tu as bien vu qu'il n'arrêtait pas de me provoquer.

- Et dans ta grande sagesse, tu as jugé approprié de lui sauter à la gorge à la fin du match de Quidditch, devant toute l'école.

- Seulement après que l'autre dégénéré m'ait envoyé un cognard à la figure. D'ailleurs, il est où, ce fils de troll? Je ne le vois pas dans l'infirmerie; il me semble que j'ai réussi à lui casser un bras.

- Pomfresh l'a relâché hier.

- Oh le bâtard.

Le visiteur tendit son panier sous le nez de son ami.

- Tiens, je suis allé te chercher des muffins aux betteraves.

- Mes préférés! s'exclama le convalescent en se saisissant d'un petit gâteau bien dodu. Comment pourrais-je jamais te démontrer ma gratitude, cher ami?

- Eh bien, tu pourrais à l'avenir privilégier l'usage de ton cerveau qui commence à s'atrophier à force d'inutilisation à celui de tes gros muscles.

- Mais…

- Grâce à tes exploits, coupa le visiteur sans se soucier des protestations de ton ami, ta Maison a perdu 50 points et le professeur Goldstein m'a chargé personnellement de t'annoncer que tu as écopé d'un mois entier à récurer les latrines du troisième étage.

- Et Smith?

- La même sentence, mais lui s'occupera de celles du sixième.

À défaut de pouvoir mordre dans son muffin, le blessé l'émiettait entre ses doigts valides avant d'amener les morceaux à sa bouche.

- Enfin un semblant de justice en ce bas monde, grommela-t-il en avalant les miettes.

L'expression du visiteur s'adoucit un instant.

- Smith va être content, dit-il sur un ton dégagé. Il paraît que les latrines du sixième sont hantées par une goule suicidaire.

- Ah oui? Depuis quand? s'étonna son ami en haussant les sourcils.

- Depuis que j'en ai introduit une hier.

Ils échangèrent un sourire un brin sadique quoique celui du blessé fût quelque peu tordu par la douleur.

- Charles-Henri! s'exclama soudainement ce dernier, comme se rappelant un détail important. Il a l'habitude d'explorer le sixième étage. Mon pauvre bébé, il va falloir que je le prévienne.

- Parlons-en de cette créature maléfique, répondit son interlocuteur en fronçant le nez de dégoût.

- Charles-Henri n'est pas maléfique, rectifia le blessé avec un air outré.

- Il est venu se vider la vessie spécifiquement sur mon oreiller deux fois cette semaine, expliqua son ami. Considérant le fait que tu es sensé le garder à l'autre bout du château, c'est quand même curieux qu'il ait pris la peine de faire tout ce chemin jusqu'à mon dortoir, tu ne trouves pas?

- C'est parce qu'il recherche ta compagnie si agréable, rétorqua l'autre sur un ton ironique. Mais comme il ne te trouvait pas, il t'a laissé de petits messages pour que tu ne l'oublies pas.

Le visiteur roula les yeux en grommelant quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à « Mais bien sûr… »

- La prochaine fois que j'attrape ton satané chat en flagrant délit, je le transforme en… en… bonzaï!

Les yeux gris du convalescent s'écarquillèrent d'effroi.

- Non, pas en bonzaï!

- Eh si! Aux grands maux, les grands moyens! Ainsi, il ne pourrait plus jamais uriner sur quoi que ce soit.

- Prends cela du bon côté, positiva le blessé. Le fait que Charles-Henri vienne faire ses besoins dans ton lit témoigne de sa grande confiance envers toi. Tu devrais te sentir honoré.

Le visiteur jeta un regard torve à son ami qui lui renvoya la meilleure expression ingénue de son répertoire.

- Je crois que tu t'es pris un coup de trop à la tête, dit-il avec un soupir.

L'autre haussa les épaules, indifférent.

- Scorpius? fit le visiteur en se penchant vers son ami, l'air grave.

L'interpellé se tendit. Il savait bien que leur conversation jusqu'ici n'avait été qu'un prélude à la tempête.

- Albus?

- Sois plus prudent, tu veux?

- Je…

- Je ne te demande pas de me le promettre, mais d'au moins essayer avec toute la bonne foi dont un Malefoy peut disposer. Tu veux bien?

Scorpius hocha la tête, un sourire contrit aux lèvres.

- Je suis désolé.

- J'espère bien.

Après une profonde inspiration, Albus ajouta en triturant sa cravate verte et argent :

- Tu sais, réfléchir avant d'agir, ce n'est pas douloureux ni dommageable pour le cerveau et ça ne donne pas de pustules, je t'assure.

- Wow, tu t'améliores en insultes détournées, rétorqua son ami, l'air faussement admiratif.

- Parfois, ce que tu considères comme du courage n'est en réalité qu'un excès d'imbécilité, continua Albus en ignorant les remarques de son ami.

- Et parfois, ce que tu considères comme de l'intelligence n'est en réalité qu'un excès de prétention, rétorqua Scorpius du tac au tac.

Devant l'air blessé de son ami, il poussa un profond soupir. Après avoir balayé sommairement les miettes de muffin qui s'étaient répandues sur ses draps par-dessus son lit, il reprit :

- C'est plus fort que moi, quand un truc me tape sur les nerfs, il faut que je m'en débarrasse. Je cogne, je frappe, je mords, et ensuite, peut-être, si l'envie me prend, je discute autour d'un thé. Je n'y peux rien, je suis né comme ça.

- Bien sûr que tu y peux quelque chose, protesta Albus. Tu ne veux tout simplement pas t'en donner la peine. Ça t'éviterait bien des ennuis, pourtant.

- Comme dirait l'autre, je ne cherche pas les ennuis, c'est eux qui me trouvent.

- Elle est un peu facile celle-là, je trouve.

- Je t'ai fait savoir que j'allais essayer de me montrer plus prudent, non? Alors pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, cesser de me faire la morale?

- Très bien.

Les lèvres pincées, le regard fixe, Albus n'avait visiblement pas fini son sermon. Avec un autre soupir, Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel et céda :

- Ok, vas-y, vide ton sac.

- Tu n'es qu'un sombre crétin, s'empressa de déclarer Albus en lui décochant un regard noir.

- Uh, hu.

- As-tu seulement une idée de ce que j'ai pu ressentir quand je t'ai vu tomber dans les pommes?

Scorpius détourna les yeux, gêné.

- Sur le coup, je n'ai pas su si je devais finir le travail à ta place puisque Smith était encore debout ou hurler à la mort en voyant la marre de sang dans laquelle tu baignais, complètement KO, poursuivit son ami, le ton dur.

Se tordant les mains, le blond gardait le silence. Son regard n'osait toujours pas croiser celui de son vis-à-vis.

- Heureusement que vous n'avez pas eu le temps d'en venir aux baguettes, je ne préfère même pas imaginer ce que ça aurait pu donner…

- Albus, je suis… tenta Scorpius d'une petite voix.

- … tu es désolé? le coupa son interlocuteur. Pour quoi? Pour avoir été suffisament stupide pour t'être battu mains nues contre un type armé d'une batte? Ou pour m'avoir fichu la trouille de ma vie?

- Les deux? Écoute, Al, je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fait, je l'avoue. Regarde-moi, je suis tout cabossé. Je n'ai pas réfléchi à…

- C'est ça, ton problème, Scorpius! s'emporta soudainement Albus, perdant le peu de calme qui lui restait. Tu ne réfléchis jamais! Tu ne penses jamais aux autres, mais le pire, c'est que tu ne penses pas non plus à toi, du moins pas assez pour te soucier de ta propre sécurité. Et ça, tu vois, c'est un de tes traits de caractère qui me tape le plus sur les nerfs. Mais contrairement à toi, je ne vais pas te frapper parce que Smith a déjà fait un excellent boulot. Moi, tu vois, je reste là, comme un con, à tenter d'inculquer un peu de bon sens dans ton crâne épais alors que tu t'en fous comme de ton premier chaudron…

- C'est faux! protesta Scorpius en réprimant une grimace de douleur.

Ses côtes l'élançaient et respirer devenait de plus en plus douloureux, sans parler d'un début de migraine qui semblait aller en s'intensifiant.

- Je prends tes inquiétudes très au sérieux, poursuivit-il en fixant son ami droit dans les yeux. Tu as entièrement raison, je ne suis qu'un imbécile dépourvu de matière grise, un minable égoïste, pire qu'un vers de terre, et ce serait faire outrage aux lombrics…

- Oh, ne dis pas ça, l'interrompit Albus avec un soupir. Tu n'es pas _complètement_ idiot, juste _très_ quand tu t'y mets. Et tu me tapes _vraiment_ sur les nerfs quand tu retournes mes propos ainsi.

- Tu me pardonnes, dis? demanda Scorpius avec son fameux regard de chiot abandonné dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Je te promets que je vais vraiment faire des efforts pour utiliser la cacahouète qui me sert de cervelle plus souvent.

- T'as intérêt à respecter ta promesse, le menaça son ami en pointant l'index directement entre ses deux yeux, parce que si tu me fais une autre peur comme celle-là, tu vas souhaiter périr avant que je mette la main sur toi parce que je te jure que je vais te faire tellement souffrir, mon cher, qu'un Endoloris passerait pour un doux chatouillis à côté. Compris?

- Oui, monsieur, répondit le blond en hochant la tête pour appuyer sa réponse.

Laissant échapper malgré lui un petit rire, Albus se pencha vers son ami, la main appuyant doucement l'épaule de ce dernier.

- Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, souffla-t-il avec une once de tristesse que Scorpius n'arriva pas à expliquer.

- Toi de même, répondit le blessé, perplexe.

Le sourire vaguement mélancolique d'Albus se figea sur ses lèvres. Il se redressa, lissa sa robe, puis adressa un grand sourire qui semblait étrangement forcé à son ami.

- Il faut que j'aille dîner, dit-il. Tâche de bien guérir. Je reviendrai te voir demain durant la pause du matin, ça te va?

- Parfait, à demain.

Alors que la porte de l'infirmerie se refermait silencieusement sur la silhouette dégingandée d'Albus, Scorpius se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu dire pour chagriner ainsi son ami. Avec irritation, il se dit que définitivement, il n'était doué qu'à faire peur et rendre triste la seule personne qui s'était jamais souciée de lui.

* * *

1. Un muffin aux betteraves virtuel pour tous ceux qui devinent la Maison à laquelle appartient Scorpius. Eh non, ce n'est pas de la science-fiction si un Malefoy est réparti là.

2. Double muffin pour ceux qui arrivent à repérer la fameuse citation de Potter, Harry.

3. Pour ceux pour qui l'ignorance de cette information capitale empêche de dormir, les protagonistes en vedette dans cette histoire sont peut-être en quatrième année.

4. Merci d'avoir lu! :)


End file.
